Sekirei: Wings of Light
by hollardude
Summary: This is after Project Icarus and this is my Christmas present to the fans of Project Icarus. Takeshi is back with his ashikabi, Yuki and brother, Eien by his side. Things now get alot more shaky with the next stage coming up, so with no futher choice, they must compete in the game. Will this be bad or good? All the answers shall be awakened with the Jinki's! Minato X Harem! YAY! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sekirei: Wings of Light.

Chapter 1: The next stage...

Shinto Teito, biggest city in japan! Bigger than old Tokyo, this was New Tokyo. The night was on as it was a dangerous place to travel. Everyone was asleep in thier beds as people had fun at the clubs. On the streets was the most dangerous however. A girl was walking through the streets, alone at night. She walked in the dark with a knife by her side. This girl wasn't an ordinary girl however, she was a sekirei. Her ashikabi had went missing for the past few days, without him, she's lonely in the world. She had been following his tracks after his dissapearance. "My ashikabi... Where are you?" She asked as she kept looking for him.

"Look what we have here..." A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see someone. A man, between the age of 30 to 35, wearing a black coat hoodie and a beanine. "Hey there babe..." He said as he walked up to her. The sekirei pulled out her knife as she was ready to kill, however, someone grabbed her wrist as the person took the knife.

"Fiesty bitch we got!" Another man said as he wore a coat with long shaggy hair with a beard. They slammed her on the ground as they started undressing her. "Let's have some fun!"

"N-no!" She tried to scream but was in shock. At that moments, something came by. It was a bullet as it went into the hooded man shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed as blood came out of his shoulder. "What the fuk was that?!"

"I-I don't know!" They saw someone jump high as it was someone wearing clothing as it was man. He wore clothes of a black shirt with white sleeves as the shirt had a red X on it. He wore a pair of baggy pants with a belt holding them as the shirt covered it. He shoes were white as his soles was black. His hair was long as it went to his back, the color was brown. He held something in his right hand, a katana. The person dived in with a kick to the one with the coat. He was knocked down as the longed haired person placed the katana near the bearded mans neck.

"Stay right there..." He said as another came by. Another came by as it was someone with a large sword. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, an unzipped short sleeve white hoodie. It was writtin in black. His pants were black from the waist to the knees, and white to his ankles. His shoes were black with a white strap on it. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves, black with gray color.

"Looks like we have some perverts." The one with the double edged sword said. He got on one knee and grabbed the man with the bleeding shoulder. "You're gonna be fine. It's a flesh wound." He said as he threw him to the wall. He fell unconscious as the one with the katana kicked the other in the head, knocking him out.

"You alright?" The one with the Katana asked the sekirei. He asked as she nodded.

"It's a good think we got here." He said as he got loser to the girl. He gave out his hand to her as she took it. She got up with his help as she took a breath. "Otherwise you wouldn't have found your ashikabi."

"How do you...?"

"We're sekireis too." The one with the katana said as the moon revealed their faces. One looked more young as the other was more mature. "Eien."

"Takeshi." They gave their names to her. "He can help you really. To be honest, we found him."

"You did?!" She got excited as she smiled. "Where is he?" The one with the sword grabbed out a cell phone. "Yuki. Bring him out."

"Roger." The one at the other end said. A van was turned on as it was driving backwards to them. The doors to the van opened as she saw her ashikabi on a chair with bandages. "You're lucky we found him, or he woould of died by those guys."

"They kidnapped him? Why?"

"These guys turned out to be stalkers, rapist, muggers. Wanted anything in the world." Takeshi said as he had both of them in his hand. He let go of them as they dropped to the ground. "They saw you with the other guy and took him to their place, beating the crap out of him."

"He refused to tell you. To keep you safe."

"Kagome..." the ashikabi said as the sekirei hopped in the van. He opened his eyes as he smiled. "You're alright..."

"Akuto..." They hugged eachother in happiness. "Thank you. I'm very happy you helped me."

"No prob. We couldn't ignore a lost bird when we see one." Takeshi said as they smiled. "Yuki, give them a ride home please."

"You got it." The van doors closed as it drove off. It was like more of a hippie bus actually.

"Let's head back."

"Yeah." They jumped high in the air as they started jumping from building to building. "Hey Takeshi." Eien asked him. "Have you really thought about it? The next stage?"

"I have!" He said loud enough for him to hear. "If we're really gonna stop this damn game, then we're gonna have to compete in it!"

"Where's it being located anyway?"

"On a boat or something. I think it was called, the S.S. Minaka."

"Terrible name for a terrible person." Eien said as they laughed.

"Completely agree!" They continued home as they laughed. This was the beginning of the end of the Sekirei plan. Icarus has returned and more to come on it's way... Light shall shine on, with darkness fading. Takeshi's journey was only starting.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A.N.

OKAY! WE GOT IT ON! MARRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS YOUR PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU! Sorry that's its short but I had no time. I have alot of stuff, spending time with family, decorating, and being with my girlfriend. Yes I have a girlfriend, no I'm making it up. I'm an honest man. I'm not bullshitting. But thank you for all of you guys. My fans of Project Icarus and everyone else. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion with old friends.

Takeshi was in the apartment playing with his pet cat Nami. Eien was reading many books as he had many of them near him. Back than, when he found a book, he would always be so focused it was impossible to get him out of them. "Is Yuki home yet?" He asked still reading.

"Nope. Sorry." Takeshi said having a cat toy that made Nami try to grab the little feather. After 5 minutes, Takeshi stood up to see outside. Nothing was happening, yet however. The next stage would be starting, they had to compete in it. Their original plan was to take the jinki's by force, but if they did, Minaka would use them to put Minato with his sekireis in death. He wouldn't be that cruel, but this was a twisted bastard they knew. After the fight with Karasuba, the Discipline Squad would be no problem now. All there was now is Benitsubasa and Haihane. "We should visit the inn."

"That does sound like fun." Eien said as he closed the book. "It's been a long time after all. We've been training pretty hard."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were running around naked when we walk in."

"I bet it won't happen." Eien said as Takeshi knew that place better than anyone.

"The usual?" The younger brother asked as the older one nodded. They did a brofist as they made their way out. Eien left a note on the table as they left. Max was their in the lobby taking a nap with his feet on the table. He was a cool guy. The two brothers were outside on the street with everyone else there. Where ever they went, sekireis with their ashikabis were there having a good time. When ever they had lost their symbol, Takeshi would always come in to restore it. Minaka would always be very upset about this, since this wasn't how the game was supposed to be. Takeshi didn't care about the game, only the people in it.

"This is gonna take forever." Eien said as they both got the idea. The two began running at a pace with everyone looking at them. "Race ya!"

"Too slow!" They jumped up high to different buildings as they kept jumping from building to buillding. It was like extreme parkour with more flips. They were finally in the north as the east belonged to the north. Higa was history, but his sekireis found someone who were more kind to them. Kagari would help him find their TRUE ashikabis. "I can see it up ahead!"

"Target insight!" They did one final jump as they were falling as the same rate. They landed safe with both of them looking at eachother. **"I WIN!"** They said in unison as they only laughed. "Watch as you're gonna pay me that money."

"We'll see about that." Takeshi said as they opened the door. When they did, it was not surprising.

"Matsu! Give me my clothes back!" Minato ran after a red headed almost naked sekirei around the house. He was also naked as only covered himself up in a towel.

"No way! With Miya out, it's alot more fun!" She said as she laughed.

"This is fun!" That was Musubi's voice as she was actually fully naked.

"Minato honey! Let's play for abit!" Kazehana was also naked aswell, as Tsukiumi was there blushing.

"QUIT THYSELVES! HAVE SOME MODECY!" Next to Tsukiumi was Akitsu as she was taking off her clothes. "WHAT ARTH THOU DOING?!"

"Well, it is getting a bit hot." She said as she was naked only having her panties on. Uzume was on the stairs having a drink.

"I miss living here!" She said drinking more juice. "It's always fun!"

"Matsu seriously!" Minato pleaded as the towel was about to come off. The brother just stood at the door way ignored having their hands in their pockets. Takeshi was on the right as Eien was on the left.

"Ah ha! I told ya." Takeshi said.

"Son of a bitch. Fine." Eien pulled out a 5000 yen bill from his left hand as he gave it to his youger brother who took it with his right hand. "How did you know this would happen?"

"I used to live here, remember?" He said putting the bill in his pocket. "And 3. 2. 1." Matsu tripped as Minato did aswell. The towel came off as they were belly to belly. "If my calculations are correct Miya should be coming home in 5 minutes." The two walked in as Uzume saw them.

"Takeshi! Eien!" She said getting up from the stairs. Everyone looked at them as they had a smile.

"We interruppting, Minato?" Eien asked as he paniced. "You might want to change in clothes, because Miya will be coming back in..." He checked his watch he got 2 weeks ago. "4 minutes." They started to paniced as they got up real fast.

"Hurry and change!" Minato said grabbing his clothes as did Matsu. Everyone was changed okay now. The took a sigh with 30 seconds to spear. Miya came to her inn seeing the door wide open. When she saw who was in, she smiled.

"Well well well." She said coming in with everyone seeing the land lady. "It's been some time, Takeshi, Eien."

"Yes ma'am. It sure has." Eien bowed politely as so did Miya. Takeshi did the same since it was manorful. "Glad too see this place is still lively as ever."

"That's Maison Izumo for you." Takeshi with everyone laughing. This whole place was one big happy family. "Hey, where's Kusano?"

"Oh, she should wake up from her nap by now." Kagari came by from the kitchen. Still wearing the same dress shirt with black pants. "She's an angel when she sleeps." She admitted.

"I do most agree." Tsukiumi said as she nodded.

"Hey..." That voice was familiar. "What's going on?" Kusano came down holding a teddy bear. When she saw who was downstairs, she smiled brightly as she ran down. "Takeshi! Eien!" She said hugging their legs. "Kusano has been a good girl since you've been gone!"

"That's great Kuu." Takeshi said squating down to her. "I think you deserve..." Takeshi pulled out something that she might like. It was a little plush that looked like a kitten. She smiled. "Ah! I found this at a store and it said to me "Kusano would love me." That's what it said." He said as he gave her the plush. Kusano only hugged him as she smiled.

"Thank you!" Kusano said as they smiled. Everyone went into the front room where they sat there. Minato sat with Musubi and Tsukiumi by his sides. Kusano was on his lap as she had the plush in her hands. Akitsu sat next to Kagari as they knew how to get along. Uzume was next to Kazehana as the two were felt like sisters. Miya was with Matsu, sitting well together having a drink. Takeshi and Eien took a seat as they were on the oppisite side of Miya with Matsu.

"It's been a very long time you two." Matsu said as she took a sip of some tea.

"It has." Eien said smiling. "Great that everyone is lively here."

"Well this place will never change." Uzume said as she layed her head on her hand. Her elbow was on the table. "So, what's up?"

"Well. We came by to see if you guys were gonna compete in the next stage." It became silent after that. Everyone looked down to think of it.

"We are." Matsu as they all nodded but Miya. "We had this plan since we got the invite those months ago. The ship should be opening in a day or two."

"I see." Takeshi remembered something though. "Also Matsu. You mentioned a 'Jinki' or something."

"I did." The red headed sekirei stood up as she opened the cieling to crawl inside it. She came back with some sort of crystal like object. "These are the Jinki's that Minaka will be handing out to the winners. A very stupid idea..."

"What happens?" Eien asked as Matsu took in a deep breath.

"If you collect all eight, you have a choice to bring back sekireis, or destory them..." Takeshi rose up having a frighten look. "As it turns out, that's one of the abilities you have Takeshi." She said as he remembered that he would always bring back fallen sekireis. "This is why we're entering."

"I see." They got up from the table. "Let's hope we play it safe."

"See you guys later." Kazehana said as the brothers walked out with Miya showing them the way. They walked outside, heading back to their apartment. It began to poor rain bad as the two ran home. If they jumped on the building, they'd slip and fall right off to the ground. When they made the corner, they saw something, a man holding a chicks hand as they ran to shelter. The woman however had a scythe with her as they went to the nearest building. The two followed them as they were soaking wet.

"Y-you okay?" The boy was small as he looked like a high schooler freshman. He was wearing a school uniform with the jacket unbutton. Under it was a white shirt, having it wet a bit. His hair was brown as it was near his shoulders. It was healthy looking aswell.

"Thanks." The sekirei said as she had long brown hair wearing a gown with matching gloves. "Once this place dries I'm heading back to Mikogami."

"Who's he?" The boy asked. The sekirei only sat down laying her scythe down.

"My master, but I failed him. I wouldn't blame him if he threw me in the dumb." She said feeling depressed. _"Not to mention my sekirei mark is gone forever..."_

"I think you deserve better." The boy said as she looked at him. "A true man dosen't just throw his friends right there. It's wrong!" Something about him made the sekirei heat up a bit. "This Mikogami isn't nothing but a jerk!" She wasn't feeling mad about this though. She felt her body become warmer. "No one should pull your strings anyway! You're now a free bird! Live your freedom!"

"Live my freedom?" She looked at her hands as she thought about it. When Mikogami forced her, she would be a maid and do the dirty work for him than Mutsu. _"This kid... Why...? Why am I burning?! My crest is gone!"_ The highschooler placed his jacket on her as he sat next to her. "Why are you doing this? Helping a stranger?"

"Because my heart tells me too." He said as he smiled. "Helping innocent people is what I do best!" His smile made her burn as she felt the sensation becoming hotter. She placed her hand on her back where the crest would be, but it won't be there anymore. "Are you alright?!" He asked her as he placed his hand on hers. She blushed just from his touch. THey heard the door open as they saw Takeshi and Eien. "Who are you?"

"Just a couple of guys, helping others." Takeshi made his sword come out as he pointed it at the sekirei. The boy placed his body in front of her as he shielded her. "I don't blame ya." Takeshi said as the boy looked confused. "What I'm about to do is helping her and you."

"What do you mean?"

Eien was by the high schoolers side as he smiled. "What and see." Eien gently pulled him as Takeshi fired a beam of light at the Sekirei. She felt her crest about to burst from her back. "Nice going, Takeshi."

"It's back...!" The sekirei looked at Takeshi as she was surprised. "You're... Icarus... And that's... Hakumei..." The sekirei was stunned as the two began walking away. "Wait!"

"May you find, peace, love and freedom." Eien closed the door as they walked away. The two others stood there as the highschooler went to the sekirei.

"Are you okay?" The highschooler asked.

"Yomi..." The sekirei said as she looked at the highschooler. "I'm sekirei #43. It's amazing to actually meet you..."

"What?" Yomi grabbed the boy as she was on top of him, face close to his. "M-miss..." He blushed as #43 only placed her finger on his lips. "Yomi... I'm... Kohaku Ichikawa..." He said blushing.

"I've found you... My True Ashikabi..." The two shared a kiss that made Yomi's wings of light appear. "I'm with you now... And forever."

"Okay." They kissed again as Yomi was happy. Outside of the door was Takeshi and Eien as they saw a rainbow appear.

"We did good." Eien said as he smiled enjoying the view.

"Yeah." Takeshi agreed. "Let's bail. We should give the love birds some time to themselves."

"Good plan." The two went home as Yomi and Kohaku came out holding hands. They smiled at the rainbow, knowing this shall be a new beginning. For them, and everyone else in Shinto Teito.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Minato's dream of fan service! :D

Minato was asleep in futon, in the middle of the night as he had a smile on his face. Someone came into his room as the person looked at him with sharp eyes. "Minato... Thank you." It was a female as she was reveaaled to be Uzume, looking at her new found Ashikabi. She liked him since they first met when Chiho was still her Ashikabi, but she's his sekirei. Chiho would sleep at the inn time to time, with Minato not having a problem with it. As long as she was happy, he was happy. The Veiled Sekirei got on her knees as she was close to him now. This was her chance as she brushed her hair back, lowering her lips to his. She did this as her wings appeared, smiling at this moment of happiness. Minato was so asleep he didn't even know what was going on. "Sleep well, my Ashikabi."

**The North Ashikabi was in a lovely dream, as he was on his way home to his sekirei. Minato approached the house as he smiled at this moment, coming in the door as he shouted. "I'm home!" He said as someone came down, showing it was Matsu in a maid outfit that showed him her sexiness. "Wow Matsu. It looks great on you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**"Thank you Mina- I mean!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Master~" The red head spoke in a very suductive tone. Minato placed her in a tango dip position as she had her hand on his cheek. "My, how bold. So unlike yourself today."**

**The Ashikabi only kissed his sekirei as she loved the moment. "I'm trying something new today." The ronin only got her back standing as they departed. "Where's everyone else?"**

**"Go check the kitchen." Minato did as he saw something that any man would love. There he saw Musubi and Kazehana wearing nude aprons, holding plates of food in thier hands. The two gave their ashikabi a wink, showing their cleavage.**

**Musubi wore a pink apron maching her clothes with the wind wearing a purple one. "Welcome home! Minato~!" Kazehana said as she went to the side of her ashikabi, smiling as she usually does. Musubi went to his other side as she kissed his cheek.**

**"We've made your favorite," She held up a plate of delicious curry. "Or is there something else you would like?" The sekirei asked as Minato placed his arms around them bringing them closer. The ashikabi only smiled as so did the girls.**

**"Are you two on the menu?" He asked as they only kissed his cheeks. Minato kissed Musubi first, than Kazehana. Today felt like a paradise to him, as he exited out of the kitchen as the two were almost done with the food for everyone. The North went to the back as he saw Tsukiumi sweeping the floor humming a song that made her look so beautiful. The North ashikabi snuck up behind her as he gave a hug to the water sekirei. "Hello Tsukiumi." He said to her as she blushed.**

**The water sekirei could not be this cute. "Minato. This is, a little embrassing." She said blushing as Minato only kissed her cheek, making her blush more.**

**"You look so cute Tsukiumi." He said as the water sekirei began getting butterflies in her stomach.**

**"Minato... I'm not cute..."**

**"You're right Tsukiumi. You're not cute." He placed his mouth near her ear whispering. "You're beautiful." This made her smile as she turned around to face her ashikabi, kissing eachother with her wings coming out. The two departed as Tsukiumi went back to work, with her smiling at what happened. The ashikabi went to the stairs where he saw Kusano with Kagari there. "Hello you two. Those costumes suit you." He said as Kusano wore her mouse costume, looking cute as usual. Kagari however, wore something that made her blush, not making eye contact with Minato. She wore a black playboy bunny suit that actually made her look good in it. Day by day, Kagari (Or Homura) was becoming more femine, making her bust grow slightly with becoming abit more curvy.**

**"Hello big brother!" Kuu said as she ran up to her ashikabi, hugging him as he croutched down to hug her. After they were done, Minato walked up to Kagari as he smiled.**

**"H-hello... Minato..." She said as Minato found her cute, something that he thought wouldn't happen. At first they were friends, now they're ashikabi and sekirei. Married in sekirei contracts. "I mean..." The tomboy like sekirei looked at Minato as she was blushing. "Master." Minato only kissed her on the cheek to her shock as she felt her body getting hotter that steam was coming out of the top of her head. "Minato?!"**

**"You look very cute. Kagari." He said as he than hit the side of his head as he forgot to call her by her real name. "I mean, Homura." The North only gave a chuckle as the fire sekirei kept on blushing, playing with her fingers abit.**

**"Thank you.." Kagari was flustered at this as Minato took the chance to hug her, placing her head on his chest. She could her the heart beat as she smiled abit. "You're warm."**

**"I know." The young ashikabi kissed the top of her head as he headed up stairs, leaving Kagari standing there fantasizing about things a husband and wife would do. She never thought of stuff like this, until now. Minato walked to his door as he opened to find something in there that surprised him.**

**Inside was two of his most busty sekireis, Uzume and Akitsu. "Hello there, Hubby." Uzume said as she wore white lingere that showed off her breast, beautifully shown. Akitsu was sorta the same but it feathers on the top, with her panties showing more than her breast.**

**"Hello there. My husband." Akitsu had a small smile on her face but it shown that she was happy that she was doing this. The two were in very erotic poses that Minato closed the door as he smiled at them.**

**"It must be my birthday." He kissed both of them as in some time they were only in the bottom part of their underwear. Minato had his arms around his sekireis, smiling at them. "That was an amazing present."**

**"Glad you enjoyed it." Uzume said as she kissed him again. "Let's do this again."**

**"I like it." Akitsu smiled as she kissed Minato this time. All of them were happy, until the door slammed open, showing a demon at the door.**

**"It seems... All of you... Didn't follow my rules..." The demon showed to be Miya as her eyes were glowing red. The landlady unsheathed her blade as the three paniced.**

**"MIYA WAIT!"**

Minato opened his eyes in a panic as it was morning dawn. Around him was his sekireis (all expect Kagari) as they were all in their pj's, sleeping with the one they love. Minato only sighed but smiled at this. "It never changes." He said as he sneakingly moved not waking them up in the slightest, taking one step carefully after another. The young ashikabi picked up Musubi first as she carried her bridal style. All of them were sound asleep, not waking up. Minato thanked God as it was early so Miya wasn't up yet. This gave him time to put them all in their rooms carefully. Musubi was placed in her bed as Minato left her there to grab Tsukiumi next. He carried the hot headed beauty up in bridal style, carrying her to the room with Musubi. He layed him there, giving both a kiss on the forehead.

Next was Kusano as he didn't want to go in Miya's room. She would get the wrong idea and straight up murder him. He picked her up, carrying her in his arms, sleeping like a usual little kid. He placed her in between Musubi and Tsukiumi as the three really looked like a pair of sisters. Up next was Matsu as she was mostly the first one up, guess not this morning. The northern ashikabi kissed her first as she wanted her to have sweet dreams now, than he picked her up like the others as he carried her into her room. He grabbed her a pillow near him as he placed it under her head, Matsu looked so cute when she was asleep.

Minato went back as next up was Uzume and Kazehana, since Uzume was a heavy sleeper it was a piece of cake. Kazehana would wake up right there, and just tease or have abit of fun with him. "Here it goes." He picked Uzume carrying her like the other two. The teenage looking adult opened the door to her room as Chiho, her first ashikabi was there sleeping peacefully. He placed her on the bed speard covering her up so she was warm. Kazehana was next, yet she was a challenge. Minato grabbed her in bridal form, it was good she didn't wake up.

"So bold, Minato." Well, to good to be true it seems. Kazehana was fully awake now, seeing Minato panic abit. "Where were we going my love?"

"T-to your room." He said ashe put Kazehana down so she could stand. The wind sekirei had than grabbed his head, placing him inbetween her breast that were really soft. "K-Kazehana?!"

"You really are courages, Minato." Kazehana said, thinking on what Minato would do to her. "Why didn't you just tell me? In would of let you touch my breast of butt you know."

"N-no! That's no it!" Minato said as he had a bit of a nosebleed. Kazehana let go of him as he covered his nose from blood. "It's because Miya isn't up yet! So that way we won't have to be scolded!" Kazehana than kissed his cheek as he blushed.

"You silly. I'm messing with you. But since I'm already up, I think I'm gonna walk around for a while." The wind sekirei went to the stairs as she winked at him, making Minato blush. He continued by what he was doing as next up was Akitsu, as she was already up on her knees.

The ice sekirei looked at her ashikabi as she bowed. "Morning my ashikabi." Minato blushed at the traditional morning from Akitsu as she smiled at him. Whenever she did, it was so unreal since she hardly ever smiled. "What would you like this morning? Food? Or perhaps..." Akitsu started stripping in front of the young ashikabi as he blushed bright. "As a sekirei and wife, I must do what my ashikabi tells me." He could see as Akitsu started to blush abit, but Minato only grabbed her clothes and did the oppisite of what she thought he was going to do.

"P-please Akitsu! Keep you're kimono on!" He said blushing bright as he looked the other way, making the ice sekirei look down blushing. "A-anyway! We should go downstairs. You know since we're up." Akitsu kissed his cheek in surprise. "A-Akitsu?!"

"I just felt like doing that." She said walking by him and exiting the room. He followed behind as they heard the tv go on. When they saw who it was, it was Kazehana and Kagari drinking tea together. Minato took a seat by Kazehana's left as Akitsu took a seat by Kagari right.

Minato payed attention to the tv as he saw that nothing bad was happening right now. Kazehana layed her head on on his shoulder as he freaked out abit. "Kazehana?" The wind sekirei looked at her husband as she smiled at him.

"What? Wife can't relax with her husband?" She winked at him as slowly did something he's never done. He placed his hand on Kazehana right shoulder, causing him to blush yet the wind sekirei only loved this as she sat closer to him with her breast nearly touching his body. Kagari only looked at her ashikabi as she had this weird feeling that deep down she was abit jealous, but punched herself for even thinking that.

Akitsu looked at her as she was confused. "Why did you hit yourself?" She asked the flame sekirei only blushed bright.

"NOTHING!" Kagari only began to drink her tea faster. "Anyway!" Homura sighed as she placed her drink down. "Minato, when do you think this match will start?"

"I don't know... I wish it dosen't even happen to begin with." He said looking down as he hated thinking of losing all the people he was close too. Everyone became silent with frowns on their faces not wanting to even think of it. "But we got no choice. We have to enter or we'll be..." The young ashikabi was interrupted by a pair of soft hands. He looked to see Kazehana near him.

"Minato, don't worry. As long as we're with you, we'll not lose." She said with gentle smile that the ashikabi blushed at. "Right you two?"

"Right." Kagari agreed to it with Akitsu backing up. This gave everyone a hope of light with them. Those guys have a bright future ahead of them, with nothing getting in their way. The morning would go good for them.

With Takashi, he and Eien were eating breakfast with Yuki. Takashi than started to make a conversation. "You know that Kazehana is actually a virgin?" He finished his sentence with both of them being in shock. "She was rejected by her old love you know. Which means that she was about to have sex with him but he rejected her for Takami." The two than just thought about it for a sec. It was true. Kazehana is a virgin.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Wanted to get this done! sorry if it was short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anyone got the number of that motorcycle?

The day had just started for a certain person, Seo, as he was working today. Everyday he busted his ass because he needed the money. He still had some money from tricking Higa for the fake data. _"I wonder how the kid is doing. Also the other kid."_ He remembered meeting Takeshi one day, finally getting to see the famous Icarus.

"Hey Seo!" A voice he knew was in behind him as he turned around to see his two sekireis, Hibiki and Hikari. The twin sister sekireis. "We brought you lunch. Hope you like it." Hibiki handed him a bag with a bento with a soda in it.

"Thanks guys. This is what I need today."

"Glad to hear. Anyway, we're heading back to work." Hikari and Hibiki walked away from their ashikabi so they go back to work. Rent isn't cheap you know? Seo sat down on the bench, opening up his lunch to see chinese food! The man drooled at the sight he saw, he hasn't had chinese food in forever! The ashikabi ate the whole thing so fast the people who ate their lunch amazed that he could eat that fast! As Seo was about to eat the last piece of chicken, an explosion happened at one of the banks. A startled Seo saw what was going on, it seemed like a bank robbery. It was a bank robbery!

"No way... " Seo saw what was happening. Two people cmae out of the bank holding guns carrying a bag of money in it. The crooks both wore a pair of hoods. "You've got to be kidding me!" Seo couldn't believe his eyes, seeing something like this. The sounds of gunshots were loud, making the ashikabi duck for cover. It was at that time, when the sound of a motorcycle came by, making Seo look at where the noise came. He saw a person, male, wearing a black jacket showing his chest with black pants. To cover his face was a helmet. In a flash, the biker slammed into the robbered nocking them down. The helmeted man drived a different route, while three figures tied them up. But they seemded alil to short. Seo smirked at this as he knew what that guy was and the three figures. "An Ashikabi and his Sekireis." Seo looked at the dust that was left behind the ashikabi.

With Takeshi and his group, the three of them were outside. "Man... Why are we out here?" The Sekirei of Light complained, not wanting to get out of bed on mondays. Everyone hated mondays, but Yuki was a strange one.

"oh c'mon Takeshi! nothing like a good day for shopping on a monday!" The news reporter giggled only making Takeshi sigh. Eien placed a hand his brothers shoulder.

"Hey lightin' up little bro." He said ptting him on the shoulder to wake him up. "Besides, the good stuff will propably be there since no one wakes up on mondays." He did make a good point. Takeshi could FINALLY get some udon noodles, or sweet and sour chicken! Whenever they went to get food, all the good stuff would be gone. The sekirei and ashikabi turned the corner only to see someone riding down the street fast with a motorcycle. The looked at the rider than in front of them to see two people caught in wire by the bank. "What happened here?!"

"Looks like a bank robbery..." Yuki was shocked to see this. At the moment of time, her cell phone started ringing. The woman looked at the caller I.D to see it was her job, answering the phone. "Yuki here. Yes. Yes. Alright I understand. Yes sir, I'm at the crime scene right now. Thank you sir." She hung up the phone placing it back in her pocket. "Well, I guess I gotta work..." Yuki sighed in dissapointment. "And I hoped to by new things for us too..."

"Hey, it's no problem." Eien said trying to get her spirits up. "Tell ya what? Why don't me and Takeshi buy all the things to wanted to get?"

"I think I can agree with that." Takeshi thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright. Sounds great!" Yuki grabbed her wallet, it was a white wallet having a bird on it. "Here's all the money you need. I'll see you guys later."

"Great! Alright, laters!" Takeshi and Eien walked away from her. "I think you need a haircut dude." Takeshi examined his brothers really long hair.

"What's wrong with it?" He placed his hand the back of head brushing his hair abit. "Well, maybe it is a bit long."

"Let's see if we can find a barbershop somewhere in this town." The brothers searched the place of the shopping district hoping to see if they could find the things they needed. However, they were countered by someone on the streets. "Hey Eien! Check it who it is!"

"Well long time no see." The voice belonged to a man name Seo. He gave a hand gesture of hello to the brothers, seeing them in front of him. "Hey you two. I guessing you've heard the news?"

Takashi was confused. "Wait. What news?"

"Are you slow or somethin', Kid? I'm talking about the bank robbery."

"Wait! A bank robbery?!" Eien was shocked to hear something like that happening in this city. He only thought it would happen in media such as comics, manga, cartoons ect. This was new to the both of them. "That's weird... Guy must have been despressed or something."

Seo only smirked. "Well guess what? The guy who caught the bastards was an ashikabi on a motorcycle."

"Hold on. So we have a super hero or... What was the term of it again?"

"Sentai?" Takashi thought about it, making Seo laugh quite.

"You guys crack me up. Anyway, be on the look out, I have a feeling were gonna meet this guy in a fight during the Third Stage happening tomorrow." The grown man had a look on his face showing he was serious. Whenever he had that look, trouble would come by. "You guys could try looking for him." The Ashikabi of the Twin Lightning Sisters pointed to the west with his finger. "He was heading straight down there. See if you could catch up to him."

"No guy on some stupid motorbike can out run us!"

"Don't you mean out-DRIVE? Takashi?" Eien asked him as he only ignored it.

"What ever! Let's just see who this dude is!" Takashi took the lead as Eien followed. The older one knew it was gonna be a race, AGAIN. Seo saw them off as they landed on the building.

"Later you two..."

_**South Island theme from the Sonic OVA plays here...**_

The brothers jumped from building to building to see if they could catch up to the mysterious Ashikabi. Takashi landed on a pole having his legs out in front of him with his left hand for balance, his right hand over his eyes as he was scouting. He only gave a 'hmm' before locating a pair of tire burn. He jumped down like a ninja having him in the crouch position examining the burns. He smirked looking to his left, taking off in the wind. Eien was looking somewhere else however, standing on top of a tall buldings rail. He looked down at the streets like a hunter, searching for his target. He dropped down while sliding on the building. Eien kicked himself off the surface wall landing on another building top. He than found a trail of dust going fast in the streets only sighing while scratching his cheek with finger. "Oh boy..."

"Here I come!" Takashi yelled whil running through the streets passing multiple cars. He's glad no got hurt... After many passes he jumped fully into the sky landing on the building in front of him. Eien landed next to him, grinning at his younger brother. They launched themselves straight through over the rail of the building to find someone there. An ashikabi with his sekireis. "That's our guy!" Takashi said as the man looked at him with the three girls too. "You must be the Ashikabi that saved the bank! Right?"

"Yeah I am." He got off his motorcycle giving out his hand. "You guys are Takashi and Eien. I remember seeing you guys opening the door to the Sekirei homeworld all those months back."

"That's us." Eien said shyly. "Anyway, think we could have a talk?"

"Lay it on me." All the people in that alleyway talked about the situation that was happening. The ashikabi only nodded about everything. "You got a good point there kid. You know what? Why the hell not? I'll help you the the North out."

"Awesome! That's great!" Eien was glad he was yes to this.

"Thanks man! We need all the help we can get!"

"No problem. I'm Sanade BTW, and these are my lovely girls here!" He held his hand out to his sekireis as they waved at the brothers. Two had dark skin like Sanade while the other looked like she was the age of Kuu. "Anyway, let's head somewhere else. Somewhere so there isn't anyone who can hear the conversation."

"Good idea... We don't the Sekireis to be talked about in the city now, don't we?" The older brother said as Sanade reved up his Motorcycle. Before they could take off however, something happened. A sekirei passed by panting heavy into the alley way, looking terrified like something was chasing her. "Hey? You okay?"

The sekirei looked at the older brother, seeing as she had bruises on her. "Please! Help me!" The sekirei was dressed with that of a preistess warrior like outfit. Her hair was red tied in a ponytail having a katana strapped to her back. She grabbed the older brothers arm. "If you don't than they'll hurt him!"

"Hurt who?!" Takashi asked her with the moment of footsteps being heard. Thugs came by to see them all. "Them?"

"There you are you bitch!" One of them said as he grabbed a knife. "If you don't become our toy and keep running away, we'll kill him..." The thugged snapped his fingers as two other thugs came out holding a teenager in ropes. They slammed on the ground kicking him in the gut. "Just come here and we'll let him go..."

"Okay... Fine... Just don't hurt him anymore..." The sekirei cried as she began walking slowly to the thugs, not before a gun shot was heard behind her. Her hair was blowing in the wind of the bullet as it was aimed at the thugs.

"I'm sick of bastards like you!" Takashi said holding out his Desert Eagle. "Let him go! Now!" The thug leader started bleeding badly in the shoulder.

"Kill the little fuck!"

"HIROSHI!" The sekirei reached out her hand for him, but couldn't do anything. The thug holding her ashikabi made his arm go straight down with the knife, but he stopped. Behind him appearred Eien sheathing his katana slowly. He smirked before closing it completely, having the thugs drop like flys. The only one left was the leader as Takashi kicked him right in the face, holding him at gun point.

"Fuck off in hell..." The sekirei fired the gun, killing the thug. He deserved it. Takashi untied the ropes of the Ashikabi known as Hiroshi. "Hey! You alright dude?"

"Yeah... Thank you..." He breathed heavy from being freed from their grasp. He was than hugged by his sekirei who cried many tears. "Miku... Don't worry I'm here." He held his sekirei closed to him.

"Hiroshi...! I'm so sorry!" She cried right in his shirt, only holding closely. After some time, the two got up and walking. "Thank you again, for helping me."

"And me. Takashi, Eien." Hiroshi said to them.

"Hey, no probs." Takashi scratched the back of his head.

"Just bringing justice where it's needed." The older brother always felt great that he was doing this for Sekireis and Ashikabis. Hopefully the'll continue their job for them as always. The brother went off with Sanade to plan out everything that was going to happen.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I wanted Sanade's entrance to the story to be more... Hero like for him. And I just made another character. But on the positive side, I got this done! WOOO! Sorry I couldn't do it any longer mates, it's because it's summer and I got some stuff to do. It really sucks... But hopefully I can get another chapter up.


End file.
